The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a first plate in a spaced relationship to a second plate.
A motor vehicle has doors. Each door has an outer panel that forms the exterior of the door and an inner panel. In the area between the outer panel and the inner panel, there is a cavity. The cavity may receive a window, and also may contain a power window mechanism for moving the window, a side impact occupant restraint system, etc. A pull handle for use by a passenger of the vehicle in closing the door is attached to the inner door panel. The pull handle is mounted on a bracket, and the bracket is mounted to the inner panel of the door. Currently, the pull handle bracket is mounted to the door panel by screws.
If maintenance to any of the equipment located within the cavity of the door is required, the pull handle bracket may need to be removed to allow access to the equipment. Currently, removing the pull handle bracket requires removing the screws. To replace the pull handle bracket after it is removed, the bracket must be aligned with the inner panel of the door such that the screw holes in the bracket align with the screw holes in the door panel and then, the screws are reinstalled. This process can be difficult as the screw holes in the door panel are not visible when the pull handle bracket is in place.
Further, the fasteners that attach the pull handle bracket to the door panel must be able to withstand the repeated force of the door being slammed shut. When the pull handle is used to slam the door, a force attempts to separate the pull handle bracket from the door panel. If the fasteners cannot withstand this repeated force, the pull handle bracket may become loosened or may be pulled off of the door panel.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus to fasten a pull handle bracket to a door panel that will enable easy assembly, disassembly, and reassembly and that is capable of withstanding repeated slams of the door without the pull handle bracket becoming loosened from or being pulled off of the door panel.
This invention is an apparatus for securing a first plate, which may be a pull handle bracket, in a spaced relationship to a second plate, which may be a door panel. The apparatus comprises a fastener having a head portion and a base portion. The head portion is insertable into a hole in the first plate and supports the first plate. The base portion is insertable into a hole in the second plate and attaches to the second plate. Part of the base portion of the fastener extends on a side of the second plate opposite the first plate. The apparatus further includes a retainer having an elongated main body for inserting into the head portion of the fastener and for securing the first plate to the head portion of the fastener. The part of the base portion of the fastener that extends on a side of the second plate opposite the first plate has a width that increases to resist a force attempting to separate the first plate from the second plate.